Tarianku Untukmu
by relya schiffer
Summary: Bagian terindah yang pernah kurasa adalah saat aku meraihmu. Mempersembahkan tarianku untukmu. Persembahan terdalam yang pernah kuberikan.A gift for Melody AMPv Ulquiorra. RnR, please...


"**Tarianku Untukmu"**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**BLEACH©Tite Kubo**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**AU Fic, presented by Relya Schiffer**

**For Melody AMPv Ulquiorra**

**(kado yang sangat terlambat)  
><strong>

**Happy reading…^^**

**.**

**.**

Waktu sudah beranjak gelap. Dia membawa dirinya melangkah menyusuri bumi yang membeku. Helaian senja lembut bergemulai di bahunya yang mungil.

Dia melangkah lagi. Terus melangkah. Bersama dengan segenap harapan yang selalu ia genggam, sama seperti di musim-musim sebelumnya. Tujuannya adalah ke sebuah tempat, di mana ia bisa menemui seseorang yang beberapa hari belakangan ini menjadi orang terdekatnya.

Pertemuan pertama mereka berlangsung ketika dia sedang berurai air mata lantaran cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan terhadap teman sekelasnya. Tanpa mempertanyakan sebab, _dia_ muncul. Tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun, _dia_ meminjaminya sapu tangan. Menungguinya menangis, sampai air matanya benar-benar berhenti. Entah kenapa, sejak itu, rasanya selalu ada alasan baginya untuk menemui_nya_.

Selalu ada alasan bagi pertemuan kecil mereka. Tanpa kehadiran orang lain selain mereka. Di tempat yang sama, dan di waktu yang sama.

.

.

.

Taman kecil di sebelah Rumah Sakit Karakura, pukul tujuh malam.

"Schiffer-_kun_?"

Orihime Inoue tersenyum ketika sosok pemuda berambut hitam menoleh. Seorang pemuda yang tampan. Dengan kulit pucat dan lautan hijau zamrud mengisi kedua rongga mata. Dia selalu berada di sana, memakai celana panjang putih berbahan katun dengan jaket hitam yang tampak hangat.

"Kau menungguku, ya, Schiffer-_kun_?"

"Tidak. Aku memang selalu di sini."

"Ah, iya. Benar juga." Orihime tertawa. Namun tawa itu tak mengundang keceriaan di wajah pemuda pucat. Dia kembali memutar kepala, mengabaikan kehadiran gadis manis di sebelahnya.

"Hei, Schiffer-_kun_, boleh aku bertanya satu hal padamu?"

"Hn."

"Kenapa kau suka menatap langit di tempat ini?" _di tempat yang sama_.

Angin dingin behembus.

"Lebih luas."

"Eh?"

"Langit tampak lebih luas dari sini."

"Oh, begitu." Orihime mengangguk-angguk. "Lalu, kenapa kau hanya kesini di malam hari?" _di waktu yang sama_.

"Aku tidak suka keramaian."

Sebuah jawaban singkat yang terdengar aneh, namun mampu mengunci semua suara. Sekian detik berlalu dalam keheningan. Ratusan bintang berlomba untuk memancarkan sinar paling terang. Sementara sabit menggantung di antara mereka. Langit malam saat ini tak banyak berubah dari malam-malam sebelumnya.

"Bagaimana latihanmu?"

"Ah, tumben sekali kau bertanya duluan. Kau mulai perhatian padaku, ya? Hahaha."

"Jawab saja, _Onna_."

"Ya, baiklah. Akan kujawab." Oksigen dihirup dalam satu tarikan napas. "Latihanku… baik-baik saja."

Dan tersenyumlah Si Gadis Senja, melindungi diri sendiri dari tatapan datar yang mampu membaca setiap lekuk sandiwaranya. Menyorot tajam tanpa ampun.

* * *

><p>Dia hanya gadis biasa. Dengan anugerah wajah manis dan senyum cerah yang dapat mencerahkan semua orang. Mata kelabu yang selalu berbinar penuh optimisme. Air muka yang selau bersemangat.<p>

Dia hanyalah remaja belia berusia 16 tahun. Berada pada masa pergolakan emosional yang dinamis. Fase krusial, perubahan dari anak-anak menjadi dewasa.

Dan dia adalah seorang penari. Balerina pemula yang diberi kesempatan untuk menjajal kompetensi. Mengasah kemampuan dalam sebuah pertunjukkan musim gugur.

_Swan Lake._ Dongeng seorang gadis cantik yang disihir menjadi angsa. Berjuang mendapatkan cinta sejati untuk kembali menjadi manusia.

Dan Orihime Inoue mendapatkan peran itu. Sebuah posisi yang begitu diincar oleh teman-temannya. Tanpa ia sadari, bahwa ketika ia menggenggam peran angsa yang terluka, ia harus bersiap untuk menjadi putih dan hitam di saat yang bersamaan.

Kesempurnaan. Terikat.

Tanpa kebebasan.

.

.

.

"Masa kau tidak pernah dengar tentang _Swan Lake_, Schiffer-kun? Ayolah, dongeng itu sangat terkenal. Ataukah kuceritakan saja agar kau mengerti?"

Ulquiorra menghela napas pelan. Ia memutar kepala sejenak, seperti sedang memastikan. Kemudian ia kembali menoleh pada seraut wajah yang tampak sangat sumringah. Mata kelabu yang begitu antusias.

"Ceritakan, _Onna_."

"Ah, tentu. Dengan senang hati, Schiffer-_kun_."

Benturan helaian daun bergemerisik. Rembulan pucat mengintai dua insan yang tengah berbagi cerita.

* * *

><p>Orihime Inoue terluka, sama seperti gadis manusia yang disihir menjadi seekor angsa putih. Ia tak bisa mendapatkan keanggunan yang dituntut oleh pelatihnya. Berkali-kali ia mencoba, tariannya tetap hampa.<p>

.

.

.

_"Odette adalah gadis remaja yang terkena sihir jahat hingga berubah menjadi angsa. Masa-masa sulit yang dilalui Odette akan memunculkan sisi buruk dalam dirinya. Dan pergolakan batin antara sisi baik dan buruk akan membawanya menuju kedewasaan. Bisa kau bayangkan hal itu, Orihime?"_

_"Iya, aku bisa, Yadomaru-san."_

.

_"Rasakan kepedihan Odette, Orihime. Dia adalah manusia yang harus menjadi angsa ketika matahari terbit. Bayangkan dirimu yang hanya bisa dikatakan normal ketika malam tiba."_

_"Baik, Yadomaru-san."_

.

_"Orihime, Odette dan pangeran Daniel saling mencintai. Tapi kondisi Odette-lah yang membuatnya tidak bisa jujur. Renungkan kesulitannya. Maaf, tapi kita tidak menampilkan cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan."_

_"Gomenne, Yadomaru-san."_

.

_"Yang berdansa dengan Pangeran Daniel bukan Odette, melainkan Odile yang menyamar sebagai Odette. Namun Pangeran Daniel tidak menyadari itu. Tunjukkan besarnya kekecewaan Odette, Orihime."_

_"Aku mengerti, Yadomaru-san"_

.

_"Aku menginginkan pergolakan batin antara sisi baik dan buruk, Orihime. Bukan kebingungan. Kau sedang bermetamorfosa menjadi dewasa. Rasakanlah hal itu baik-baik."_

_"Aku akan berusaha, Yadomaru-san."_

.

_"Orihime, aku tahu peran ini sangat sulit. Tapi kau adalah penari berbakat. Dan aku yakin kau masih bisa berkembang lebih baik lagi. Kedewasaan yang kau tunjukkan akan membuat peran ini sempurna. Jadi, teruslah berlatih. Pertunjukkan ini bergantung padamu."_

_" Terimakasih atas nasihatnya, Yadomaru-san. Aku pulang dulu."_

* * *

><p>Di tempat yang sama, di waktu yang sama, dan di hadapan orang yang sama, Orihime Inoue tak kuasa bersembunyi. Ia tak bisa lagi melindungi diri dari sepasang <em>emerald<em> yang terus mencecar. Dan dengan sapu tangan yang sama, ia berusaha menghapus bulir-bulir bening yang terus menetes di pipi putihnya. Sama seperti dulu, ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu.

"Aku tidak bisa, Schiffer-_kun_… Aku sudah berusaha semampuku… Ta-tapi… Aku tetap tidak bisa mencapai kedewasaan yang dimaksud Yadomaru-_san_…"

Hening. Hanya isak kecil yang terdengar.

"Aku takut tarianku tidak akan sempurna… Aku takut Yadomaru-_san_ kecewa, Schiffer-_kun_… Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Malam terus bergerak. Kepak sayap binatang _nocturnal_ seolah menjadi musik pengiring dari nyanyian kesedihan yang ada.

"A-aku… a-aku… ternyata aku… masih anak-anak… Aku bahkan tak bisa… menyelesaikan… masalahku sendiri…"

Angin malam berhembus perlahan, menggoyangkan rumput hijau yang melapisi permukaan tanah.

"Kau terlalu mengejar kesempurnaan, _Onna_."

Isakan itu terhenti. Sepasang mata kelabu yang memerah menatap tak mengerti pada permata zamrud yang menyorot datar.

"A-apa maksudmu, Schiffer-_kun_?"

"Jadilah dirimu sendiri. Dewasa adalah mampu melepaskan diri dari semua beban yang menimpamu."

Angin malam berhembus samar, menyibak rambut hitam dan orange secara bersamaan.

"Jangan pernah menukar kebebasan dengan apapun, termasuk kesempurnaan. Itu hanya akan menambah bebanmu."

Gadis Senja terperangah oleh kata-kata yang baru saja terucap. Tak pernah ia berpikir bahwa kalimat bernada monoton itu mampu menghancurkan cermin gelap keputusasaan di dalam dirinya. Tak pernah ia mengira bahwa wajah tanpa ekspresi itu memberikan jawaban atas keresahannya.

Sungguh, ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa _dia_-lah yang mampu menyadarkannya dari kemelut pemikirannya.

Benarkah yang ia kejar adalah kesempurnaan?

"_Onna_."

Panggilan datar membuat kepala berhias helaian orange yang semula tertunduk kembali terangkat. Kelabu dan _emerald_ bertatapan.

"Lain kali, jangan panggil aku dengan caramu memanggilku tadi."

"Eh?"

Sebuah tangan besar memagari sisi wajah manis yang tampak sembap. Beberapa jari pucat menyusut genangan di bawah mata kelabu dengan hati-hati. Seiring dengan suara pelan yang terdengar.

"Panggil aku 'Ulquiorra' saja. Apa kau mengerti?"

Dan tatapan itu, untuk pertama kalinya, menyorotkan sebersit kelembutan.

.

.

.

Begitu mudah. Hanya dengan sebuah kalimat pendek yang terdiri dari tiga kata.

"_Jadilah dirimu sendiri."_

Ditambah dengan sebuah pemikiran yang sangat logis.

"_Jangan pernah menukar kebebasan dengan apapun, termasuk kesempurnaan." _

Karena manusia tak ada yang benar-benar sempurna. Yang ada hanyalah kekurangan serta kelebihan. Dan eksistensi kedua hal itu adalah untuk saling melengkapi.

Angsa yang terluka perlahan sembuh. Dia telah bangkit di tengah persiapan pertunjukkan perdananya. Odette yang ia tampilkan memukau semua mata. _Applause_ meriah pun hadir dari seluruh peserta gladi resik, tak terkecuali pelatih yang bertanggung jawab penuh atas pertunjukkan itu.

"Selamat, Orihime. Selamat. Aku senang. Akhirnya kau mampu berkembang. Kau sempurna. Tarianmu sungguh sempurna."

Dia hanya tersenyum. Peluh yang membasahi dahinya terlupa. Menguap oleh rasa bahagia. Satu hal yang melintas dalam benaknya adalah menemui seseorang.

Benar. Menemui _dia_. Orang yang dipertemukan takdir untuk membantunya di saat-saat kritis. Tak pernah ia merasakan perasaan ini sebelumnya. Tak pernah ia merasakan keinginan untuk menemui seseorang sampai sebegitu kuatnya.

Perasaan ini… apakah memiliki arti tertentu?

* * *

><p><em>"Kau pasti Orihime Inoue. Balerina dari sekolah balet 'Sereitei', kan?"<em>

_._

_"Kau bertanya siapa aku? Perkenalkan, namaku Neliel Tu Oderscvhank. Aku dokter pribadi yang menangani Ulquiorra Schiffer."_

_._

_"Eh? Kau tidak tahu bahwa Ulquiorra sedang sakit? Kau tidak tahu bahwa dia adalah pasien di Rumah Sakit Karakura?"_

_._

_"Penyakit Ulquiorra aneh dan langka. Kulitnya akan bereaksi, seperti terbakar, jika terkena sinar matahari. Itulah sebabnya dia hanya bisa keluar kamar saat malam tiba."_

_._

_"Ulquiorra… dia berubah semenjak mengenalmu, kau tahu? Dia menjadi lebih banyak bicara. Dia bahkan tidak lagi mengacuhkan aku seperti dulu. Yah, meskipun kata-katanya tetap sedikit tajam, tapi dia sudah tidak sedingin dulu. Dan yang membuatku senang, kehadiranmu telah menumbuhkan semangatnya untuk sembuh."_

_._

_"Sebenarnya, aku datang untuk menemuimu. Ulquiorra bilang kau pasti akan kesini malam ini. Dan aku diminta olehnya untuk menyampaikan pesan yang tak bisa ia sampaikan langsung padamu. Dia… sangat memikirkan pertunjukkanmu."_

_._

_"Maaf, Orihime. Sepertinya, mulai saat ini, kau tidak bisa lagi bertemu dengannya."_

_._

_"Tadi sore… Ulquiorra telah meninggal dunia."_

.

.

.

Tirai merah penutup panggung terangkat. Sesosok angsa yang anggun muncul. Sayap yang menyelimuti tubuhnya terentang. Ia melangkahkan kaki dengan alami. Melompat-lompat, meliuk lincah dengan gemulai. Penampilannya menghisap seluruh perhatian yang ada, hingga terpaku hanya padanya.

Malam itu, Orihime Inoue memutuskan untuk tetap menari. Ia akan meluapkan seluruh perasaannya dalam tiap gerakan. Ia akan mengabulkan keinginan seseorang yang telah membantunya keluar dari tekanan. Meraih keindahan, menuju dirinya sendiri.

"_Menarilah, Onna."_

_Dia_ memang tak pernah sempat mengatakan itu secara langsung. Dan meskipun yang menyampaikan adalah orang lain, tapi Orihime bisa mendengar suara_nya_. Ya, suara _dia_. Bergema di antara orkestra pengiring. Terngiang dalam setiap langkahnya di atas panggung.

"_Menarilah, Orihime."_

Bahkan ia mendengar _dia_ menyebut namanya. Sungguh sebuah anugerah, mengingat _dia _tergolong sosok yang antisosial karena penyakit_nya_ yang aneh.

"_Bebaskan dirimu."_

Jadi begitu. Dengan berdiam di sana, di taman kecil di samping Rumah Sakit Karakura, sebenarnya _dia_ tengah menginginkan satu hal. Seperti Orihime yang ingin memainkan perannya dengan baik.

_Dia_ ingin bebas. Mereka menginginkan kebebasan.

Maka, pertunjukkan ini bukan lagi tentang pencarian cinta sejati seorang gadis demi mematahkan sihir yang mengubahnya menjadi angsa. Bukan lagi tentang sisi buruk dan sisi baik seseorang yang bergumul menjadi satu. Dan bukan hanya sekedar tentang menuju kedewasaan.

Ada yang lebih penting dari itu.

Orihime akan mengubah makna _Swan Lake_ kali ini.

Pertunjukkannya adalah tentang memahami sesuatu yang lebih penting dari pada menjadi sempurna. Lebih penting dari sekedar berkembang. Jauh lebih penting dari arti pendewasaan. Karena dewasa adalah proses. Dan seluruh manusia akan mengalaminya.

Malam ini, dia akan mempersembahkan untuk_nya_. Sebuah tarian sepenuh hati. Tertuju bagi seseorang yang telah menuntunnya untuk memahami arti dari dewasa yang sejati.

_"Jadilah dirimu sendiri. Dewasa adalah mampu melepaskan diri dari semua beban yang menimpamu."_

Dalam alunan melodi orkestra penutup, angsa putih yang telah kembali menjadi manusia melompat dengan penuh keyakinan. Sepasang mata kelabunya terpejam, seiring tubuhnya melayang tinggi. Kedua tangannya terangkat, seperti mencoba menggapai sesuatu. Sementara setetes cairan bening bergulir. Gemerlap, namun tak cukup terang. Tertutupi kilau sorotan cahaya yang menghujam panggung.

Jauh di atas sana, dalam angannya, seseorang tengah mengulurkan tangan. Rambut hitam_nya_ berkilau, mata zamrud_nya_ berpendar. Orihime terus berusaha menggapai tangan itu. Tak pernah berhenti sampai—

"_Panggil aku 'Ulquiorra' saja. Apa kau mengerti?"_

— kata-kata yang ia bisikkan —

"Kupersembahkan tarian ini untukmu, Ulquiorra…"

—mampu meraih_nya_.

Sosok itu tersenyum tipis. Melambai singkat, lalu lenyap saat tubuh semampai Sang Balerina kembali tertarik gravitasi.

Ini sudah cukup. Orihime telah berhasil meraih_nya_, mengantarkan _dia _pada kebebasan_nya_.

"_Kita telah bebas, Onna…"_

_Standing applause_ bergemuruh membanjiri seluruh sudut auditorium luas itu. _Swan Lake_ yang pupuler telah disajikan dengan cara yang begitu indah—dengan arti yang berbeda.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kitto otona ni nari koto nanka yori<strong>_

_**Taisetsu na mono ga aru no**_

_**(There must be something importhan than growing up)**_

—_**Sky Chord by Tsuji Shion**_

* * *

><p>Menjelang senja, di sebuah pemakaman umum di kota Karakura.<p>

Seorang gadis manis bermantel putih berdiri di depan sebuah makam yang masih tampak baru. Rambut panjangnya yang berwarna serupa langit saat ini terurai lurus, bergerak tertiup angin penghujung musim gugur. Sesak di hatinya masih membekas. Tapi ia tak bisa memungkiri sebersit kelegaan dan rasa bahagia yang juga hadir. Karena dengan begini, _dia _telah berada dalam keabadian, kebebasan yang mutlak. _Dia_ tidak perlu lagi terkurung di dalam kamar perawatan dan hanya bisa keluar ketika malam.

Sebutir bulir bening kembali menetes.

"Ah, jangan salah sangka. Air mata ini bukan karena aku menyesali kepergianmu. Melainkan bukti bahwa aku sangat bahagia karena bisa mengenalmu…"

Dia meletakkan seikat mawar putih di depan nisan, lalu tersenyum. Jemari lentiknya mengusap tetesan yang terus membasahi wajahnya.

"Aku memang sangat sedih karena pertemuan kita begitu singkat. Namun, lebih dari itu, aku bersyukur telah dipertemukan denganmu. Sekarang kau telah mendapatkan kebebasan di sana. Kuharap, suatu saat nanti, kita akan bertemu lagi. Hingga kita bisa menikmati kebebasan abadi bersama-sama."

Senja semakin memerah. Lembayung yang terarsir di ufuk barat pun semakin meluas.

_Bagian terindah yang pernah kurasa adalah saat aku meraihmu. Mempersembahkan tarianku untukmu. Persembahan terdalam yang pernah kuberikan—kebebasan…_

Dan dia membalikkan tubuhnya, mengukir seulas senyum tipis. Dia meninggalkan makam bertuliskan 'Ulquiorra Shiffer' dengan berjuta perasaan yang tak terucap.

"Terimakasih banyak, Ulquiorra. Aku… tidak akan pernah melupakanmu."

Kenangan singkat tentang seseorang, yang akan selalu ia menemaninya melangkah...

* * *

><p>#OWARI#<p>

* * *

><p>Weeehhhh, apa ini? Udah lama gak bikin fic, sekalinya bikin, kok malah jadi begini? Gomenne, readers.. T.T<p>

Ah, sedikit penjelasan kenapa Ulquiorra selalu keluar pukul tujuh malam. Well, karena jam besuk berakhir pukul tujuh malam. Ulquiorra jadi leluasa berkeliaran lantaran gak banyak orang yang akan berpapasan dengannya. Penyakit aneh itu bikin Ulqui anti sosial. Tapi, kalau ditanya kenapa ulqui tetep mau berteman sama hime, itu karena…aku yang bikin! Aahahaaha… *ditendang ke laut merah*

Ide bikin fic ini muncul di tengah tugas dan kerjaan yang menggunung. Jadi, kalau nggak bagus, mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya.

Okeehh, gimana 'kado yang sangat telat dariku', Melody? Maav jadi rada dark gini. Hehehehe. Well, otanjoubi omedetto. Semoga hari-harimu selalu cerah, nggak dark kayak fic ini..^^

All bleach chara : "Otanjoubi omedettou, mel-san..."

Me : *nyalain petasan*

Nee, semoga terhibur, minna.

At least, may I have your opinion? Give it via review, then. Ja ne…^^


End file.
